The words left unsaid
by thesewordsofinsanity
Summary: Scorpius knows Rose needs his help. If she carries on like this, it won't end well and he couldn't stand to see her hurt. Unfortunately she's too stubborn to realise. As far as she is concerned, she can handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Rose:

I did not have time to deal with Aiden right now. I was late for quidditch practise and his rambling was not helping the headache I could feel forming. As much as I loved my boyfriend, he really didn't understand the concept of time alone.

"... and I've made reservations for Saturday Rose and then I was thinking that we could – "

"Sounds great Aiden," I interjected, "it really does, but the thing is I told Lily I would tutor her for her Potions exam..." I paused in my explanation. His face had fallen and he was looking dejectedly at the floor. God I was a sucker for that look. "You know what, never mind, I'll work it out, I'd love to have dinner with you." In an instant he was smiling again, caught up in his plans for us this weekend. As I struggled to see through the fog settling in my brain, I felt his arm snake around my waist drawing me closer.

I was in the middle of a drill when I felt the familiar darkness settle over me. _Not now_, I begged myself, _not when I'm hovering in mid air with my entire team watching._ I knew it was no good. There was no way to stop them really; the best I could do was try to hold them off until I was in private. I searched through the crowd, desperate for something, anything to keep my mind busy. There. In the stands, I could see Aiden watching the practise. I locked my gaze on him as nausea crashed through my body. Automatically my grip on the broom tightened as I faltered. I just had to hold it off for a few minutes. I could see that most of the team were in dire need of a break. With any luck, Al, the captain, would decide to call a breather.

I felt a blast of air hit of my face. Turning my head to the right, I could barely make out the mop of blonde hair and pale skin of my fellow beater. The pounding in my head was getting worse. I knew that pretty soon I would have to give in. I didn't have much of a choice.

"You alright Weasley?" Why did he have to shout so loud? I was right next to him for god's sake! I didn't even bother answering, instead attempting to hit the Bludger heading in my direction. Or rather the two rather blurred shapes careening at my head. Obviously, I missed.

"What the hell you two? That was an easy shot – one of you should have managed to at least hit the damn thing!" At that moment, I could have quite happily hexed my cousin into oblivion. How did Albus expect me to hit anything when my primary concern was not passing out and making a scene?

"My bad, Al, I think I'm a bit off form tonight, could we take a break?" I heard Scorpius talking but his voice was disembodied. I registered that I finally had the excuse I needed to get off this damn broom. I staggered from it and hurried to the changing rooms, mumbling excuses as I left. I cast a charm on the door, keeping everyone out. Secure in the knowledge that I wouldn't be interrupted, I sank to the floor. Pulling down the last of my battered reserves and letting the images wash over me.

_The first thing I noticed was the smoke. It covered everything like a blanket. It coiled through the air, as row upon row of books burned. In the corner I heard whimpering. Careful to avoid the blazes that were scattered across the room, I made my way to the far corner of the library and sure enough, there huddled in the corner was a first year. His clothes were thick with dust. I called to him, to run, to leave this place, but he seemed unable to hear me. I screamed at him. I begged him. No matter how loud I shouted, he remained rooted to the spot, paralyzed by fear. Forcibly reminding myself that I could do nothing to help, that it was the same as it always was, I concentrated instead on the patch of wall he was fixated with. A gasp escaped my ghostly lips as I read the words scorched into the wall. Two simple words that sent a chill through me: she's mine._

**Disclaimer: unfortunately i own nothing but the plot **

**So there we have it my first ever fan fiction :) What do you guys think? Please don't be too harsh!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose:

I hated the fact that it I could never help. I hated the fact that I was forced to sit and watch people suffer. I hated how weak they left me. Most of all. I hated the fact that Scorpius was the one who found me.

Soundlessly, he came and sat next to me, watching as I hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"How did you get in here?" I asked when my breathing was close to normality again.

"There's two entrances, Rose, you only locked the one." Damn it. I struggled to my feet, heading to lock the entrance I had forgotten about. I didn't want anyone else walking in unannounced.

"I already did it." Scorpius patted the space next to him, inviting me to join him. I pulled myself onto the small desk Al called his. Realising I was ignoring him, Scorpius pulled himself to his feet, dusting off his quidditch kit as he did so.

"I should get to practise." I headed for the door. It was locked and despite my best efforts, I couldn't summon the energy to undo the charm. I banged my fist again it, cursing under my breath. Slowly I turned and found myself inches away from the elfin features of Scorpius Malfoy.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No. I want to get out."

"Let me help Rose. Please."

I looked deep into his eyes, losing myself in the endless depths of azure. Even now, they still filled me with a calmness I couldn't explain. Conscious of the closeness of our bodies, I took the time to admire his. He was a few inches taller than my own 5"11 and with the muscular build of a well practised Quidditch player. He had me pinned to the wall, his arms either side of me and locking me in. I found it hard to formulate my reply knowing that his eyes were examining my face, as if he was desperate to remember every last detail. His face was mere inches from my own. It would not take much for me to close the gap and press my lips to his...

Forcibly, I shook my head. Things were different now.

"I don't want your help, Malfoy. In fact, my day would be a lot pleasanter if I didn't even have to look at you. But we both know that we can't have what we want. "

I'd hurt him. I could tell by the tensing of his jaw, the way he took a deep breath, carefully avoiding my gaze. But it was easier for both of us this way.

Scorpius:

"Let me help Rose. Please." I couldn't bear to see her like this. She hated not being able to help. I agreed with her – there was nothing worse than watching someone in pain. I held her gaze, willing her to understand. She could trust me.

"I don't want your help, Malfoy. In fact, my day would be a lot pleasanter if I didn't even have to look at you. But we both know that we can't have what we want. "

Her words sliced at me like a blade. Sometimes she could be a downright bitch. It's a shame the ice in her voice wasn't there in her eyes. Then I would've believed her. My arm had been leaning against the wall,blocking her in. Pulling away, I muttered '_Alohomora'._ The door swung open with a soft click.

She was gone straight away. I watched her laughing and joking with the team as she made her way back to the pitch. They didn't notice that she was slightly unsteady on her feet or that her laugh was a little loud.

Rose had been right about one thing. I couldn't have what I wanted and it was killing me.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius: 

I couldn't help watching Rose at dinner. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tear my gaze away from her. It was a magnetic pull, a natural reaction.

We were all sat on the Gryffindor table, the same as always. Albus was busy lecturing Lily about some boy he'd caught her flirting with. I was sat in the middle of the extended Weasley –Potter clan, something which would surely give my grandfather a heart attack if he knew. He'd been angry enough when he'd found out I'd been sorted into Gryffindor. I had seriously thought he was about to hex me. When he'd left, my dad had pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

'Well done, my boy,' he had congratulated me, with a look of immense pride on his face. That had been six years ago. Now I was a prefect and on the Gryffindor quidditch. Funnily enough, my grandfather had not been too pleased about that either.

I was snapped from my reverie by the sound of Rose's laugh. I felt a small smile cross my face as I watched. God was she beautiful when she laughed. It was almost as if time had been reversed. When we were friends and before all the shit had happened. To a time when I had been the one to make her laugh like that.

"What happened at practice today, Scorp?" I turned my attention to my closest friend.

"I don't know, I think I might be coming down with something, Al." Lying seamlessly, I turned my back to Rose and her ass of a boyfriend, Aiden.

"You'll be alright for the game Saturday right?"

After assuring Al that yes I was pretty sure my fabricated illness would be gone by then, I excused myself and headed out the Great Hall.

Rose:

It took me fifteen minutes and a fair few kisses to convince Aiden that I was capable of walking myself to the common room. Watching him make his way to the Slytherin chambers, I wondered how I'd got myself in this situation. It started when I befriended the new boy. An ex-Durmstrang student, Aiden had struggled to fit in with the rest of the sixth years. Even now, when the novelty of his arrival had worn off, he tended to keep to himself.

He spent most of his time with me and I didn't have the heart to ask for some space every once in a while when I knew he wasn't particularly comfortable in the company of strangers. Unable to cope with the sheer number of redheaded relations in Gryffindor tower, I took my Potions essay and began the search for an empty classroom. I would go to the library but I was pretty sure Nina, my dorm mate was headed there for one of her 'study dates'.

It wasn't long before I came across an empty classroom where I set out my books and began to work. I was halfway through my essay on the best way to revive a cursed being when the door opened. Lifting my head, I saw my cousin run in, tears streaming down her face.

"There you are! Rose it's terrible. I don't know what to do!"

"Lily! Slow down, tell me what happened."

"It was awful – I was in the Great Hall and I was talking to Michael – you know Michael the really cute Ravenclaw?" I nodded, yes I knew Michael and I was pretty sure he was in my year, which made him way too old for Lily, " Well I was talking to him, and I swear he was just about to ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him but then Sadie, the slut, came over and started flirting with him and then –"

Before she could finish, Lily burst into a fresh bout of sobs. It took me a while to work out that Michael and Sadie had kissed, which was no surprise seeing as how they had been going out for a week now.

Trying to explain this to Lily, however, was no easy task. It took a lot of persuading and careful flattery to get her off the subject. It seemed my cousin was going to turn into quite the man eater by the sounds of her conquests. I hoped Al didn't hear about them. He had nearly locked me in a cupboard when he discovered I was not a stranger to 'interaction with the other gender' as he had so scientifically put it. Not that he was any better than I was.

I had barely restarted writing when the door yet again swung open. It was a good job I had quite a lot of patience or else I probably would have screamed at Lily to leave me in peace. But it wasn't Lily. It was him.

"Lily was looking for you." His voice was hesitant.

"I know. "

An awkward pause hung in the air, thick and heavy.

Taking a deep breath, I stood and crossed the room until I was next to him. Silently, I pushed the door closed. If I was going to do this, I could not be interrupted.

"I'm sorry Scorp, I just...i didn't mean to snap at you...You're the last person I want to hurt." I felt colour rise to my cheeks as he tilted my head until I was looking directly at him. He left his hand there, cupping my face.

"Rose," he said my name with such care that it took all my will power to stay where I was. I was so tempted to break all the promises I had made, to Aiden, to Scorpius, to myself.

"How did this happen, Rose?" I didn't answer. How could I? How could I put everything, every last thought and feeling we had ever shared, into words?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**What do you guys think? Any advice? **


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius:

When she didn't answer me, I thought I had pushed this fragile peace too far. Before I could take my hand from her face, she put hers on top of it. Her eyes close, as if she were thinking. I drank in every last detail of her appearance. The way she bit her lip when she was concentrating. The way she let her guard down and let me glimpse the real Rose Weasley, not the girl she showed the rest of the world. It was one of those rare moments now.

"It was too damn hard, Scorpius." She whispered, as if scared to admit it. She looked so vulnerable right then. I wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her from all this. It wasn't fair that she of all people had to deal with this. She was the girl that went out of her way to help anybody, no matter how much damage she did to herself in the process.

Despite screaming at myself that I should stop, that it would just make things worse, I couldn't resist. I lowered my head and pressed my lips against her forehead before drawing her into my arms. It felt right. All too soon, she pulled away, looking sadly at me.

"I should go. Aiden –"

"You're right. You don't want to make your latest charity case wait." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. A look of pure pain flashed across her face that I felt in my gut.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from Aliona, Malfoy I hear you're paying by the hour." With that she gathered up her belongings and stalked from the room.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on what Aliona was saying. We'd been flirting for a couple of weeks now and I'm pretty sure she was waiting for me to ask her out. I didn't think that would be fair seeing as how I never stopped thinking of Rose when I was with her. As I watched, her blonde hair morphed into long auburn curls. Her eyes became jade with feathery lashes. Her body was now long and toned, with curves in all the right places. And instead of merely agreeing with everything I said, she wasn't scared to tell me, loudly and pointedly, that I was wrong.

All too soon, I would be forced back into reality. With a pretty girl gazing at me that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't care about.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aiden:

I wasn't exactly following Rose – I was just checking she was alright. She went through all the usual routines: setting everything out in front of her, tying her hair back, starting to write. I'm sure it would have been just another night of studying before rushing off to some meeting or another. That is until that poncy Malfoy boy turned up. The door closed behind him and I knew, just knew, that he would be spreading shit about me, trying to make her hate me.

It was clear he was in love with her. He wanted to steal her from me. I knew it.

I couldn't let that happen. I would not lose Rose. She was the only thing keeping me going. When everything had been sorted out, I would tell her and we would be happy together. She would know I did all this to keep her safe. It was why I did everything.

I would not let that scum ruin everything. I had worked too hard for him to just waltz in and trick Rose into thinking she cared for him.

* * *

Scorpius:

There was no way I was going to let Ravenclaw win. If we lost to those nerds, Al would be in a mood for a week, which was never a fun experience. I hadn't expected them to get so good. Their new keeper, Alexis Dane, was proving to be quite the hindrance. A pretty fifth-year, I was beginning to realise that we had seriously underestimated her.

Just as we were starting to pull back, I saw a quaffle heading straight for me. I tested my grip on my bat and readied myself to hit. At the last moment it swerved and headed behind me. _Wierd_, I thought.

It wasn't until it hit the back of my broom that I realised this was not normal behaviour for a quaffle. Given the fact that it was no repeatedly whacking into me, I guessed some annoying little Slytherin had decided it would be funny to bewitch the goddamn thing. I was getting ready to undo whatever foolish charm had been placed on it when it slammed into my leg. Hard.

I screamed in pain. I was pretty sure my leg was not meant to have bent in that direction. Distracted, I heard a whistle blown from somewhere below me. Albus was next to me now, wandering why on earth they had stopped the game.

"Scorp, you alright – Shit! What the hell happened to your leg?"

* * *

Rose:

I was about to follow the Gryffindor team when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I found myself face to face with Aiden, who looked strangely pleased with himself.

"Where you going Rose?"

"To the hospital wing, you coming?"

He seemed angry and for some unknown reason. I felt fear travel down my spine.

"We have plans."

"I know we do but can we take a rain check?" I went to kiss on the cheek before heading back up to school, but he pushed me away. I stumbled slightly.

"What the hell Aiden?"

"You can't go. You said you would have dinner with me."

"I can't? You don't own me Aiden! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Before I could stalk away as I had planned, he grabbed my arm, his grip like a vice.

"You're not going to see _him_." He said Scorpius' name with such disgust, that his face twisted unrecognisably.

"He happens to be a friend of mine. And right now he needs me." Fear was knotted deep within me.

I had never seen Aiden like this. Though my voice sounded steady and sure, I was riddled with worry. He wouldn't hurt me, surely.

"So you're going to choose him over me? I thought you loved me."

"I'm sorry Aiden but I'm not getting into this right now."

He looked at me intently, his breathing shallow.

"What are you trying to say Rose?"

What was I trying to say? That it would always be Scorpius? Every time, I would choose him. I didn't want to admit it but it was true. This relationship was a fake and I knew it. I was sick of lying. I didn't want to lie anymore. It was hurting me and it was hurting Aiden, something I had never meant to do. Aiden felt safe. He would always be there. He waited after every class. He was everything a girl could ask for. But... he wasn't what I wanted, what I needed. Taking a deep breath, I looked Aiden in the eye. _Gryffindor's are brave_, I reminded myself.

"I think you know, Aiden. "

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose:

By the time I had reached the hospital wing, Scropius taken some form of potion and was conked out on the bed while Madam Collins, the oldest woman I had ever seen, set about fixing the break. I took a seat next to the bed and looked at him. As I watched his chest rise and fall,I allowed my mind to wander. Most of the team gradually drifted from the room until only Al and I remained. We sat in compatible silence for a while before Al too excused himself.

It wasn't until I was sure I was alone that I let myself cry. It had hurt breaking up with Aiden. Not only because it was something I had wished to avoid, but because it had dragged up painful memories I had hoped would remain buried

Three months ago, I had made a decision that would change everything. It was, though I never admitted it, a decision I have regretted ever since. I decided that it would be better for everyone if Scorpius and I remained friends. Of course, Albus had no idea any of this had been going on and I intended to keep it that way.

Eventually having to keep things secret had been the catalyst; with O.W.L's and Scorpius' dad getting sick, neither of us could cope with all the lying.

I sat there for a long time, merely thinking. I was reluctant to head away from the sanctuary of the hospital wing. I knew that as soon as I entered Gryffindor common room, I would be bombarded with questions and requests. A first year would need help in one of the classes. Hugo would need to 'borrow' something. Lily would want to know every last detail of my break up. There was no way I could handle that. Not yet.

Sighing, I dragged myself from my chair.

"See you later, Scorp," I whispered in his ear and planted a kiss on his cheek. The corridors were empty as I made my way through them, conducting myself as I went. There was a large congregation of students by the library, which had been cordoned off by the teachers. Scanning the crowd, I found my brother who was surrounded by the familiar red hair of the Weasley clan.

" What's going on Hugo?"

Of course, Lily being Lily answered for him, "Oh my God Rose! Someone set fire to the library – "

"Is anyone hurt?"

"They got everyone out..." I stopped listening to my cousin. Something didn't feel right. Somehow I knew, just knew, that it wasn't true.

I pushed my way through the crowd, nearly knocking several of the younger students to the floor.

"Miss Weasley! I'm going to have to ask you to wait with the other students, now if you would please just step back."

I apologised to Professor Longbottom but carried on regardless. I heard him and several other unidentifiable voices shouting after me but I ignored them.

Immediately, I was engulfed by smoke. I hid my face in my sleeve and pushed on. If I was right, he would be in the far corner. I searched but there was nobody. It was getting harder to breathe. _Maybe I was wrong._ I shook the thought from my head. He was here.

Just as I was about to abandon the search, I heard it. A quiet whimpering. Following it, I made my way through the library. There. A first year sat huddled in the corner. He was a Ravenclaw. Small with round glasses, he would have been easily missed by the search. The poor boy was petrified. I crouched next to him. He was staring at a patch of wall.

As cold spread through my veins, I turned, hoping I was wrong. It couldn't be. For the second time, a gasp escaped my lips as I read the words burned into the wall. _She's mine. _The words raced through my brain as they seared themselves into my brain, as they had done to the wall. I was frozen in place. The sound of the boy's coughing was what brought me back to my senses.

Quickly, I grabbed his hand and ran from the flames. I shielded his body as best I could with my own. The smoke was thicker now as the fire raged. We stumbled, once, twice. I felt the energy seeping from my limps. My breathing was laboured now. Reaching for my wand, I cast a spell around us. I gulped the air from the small bubble which surrounded myself and the boy.

I knew I couldn't sustain this much longer.

"Run." The boy seemed reluctant to leave, "Run." My voice was barely recognisable. I watched his brown hair weaving through the room as I sunk to my knees. Concentrating with every ounce of my strength, I sustained the charm so that it followed him.

The last thing I saw was the angry crimson of the flames before the darkness claimed me.

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. **

**If anyone has any advice, tips or general comments, please don't hesitate to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpius:

I was woken to the sound of Lily Potter's incessant chatter. Groggily, I pulled myself into a seating position. I groaned slightly as I caught my leg. My pain was instantly forgotten when the auburn curls of the unconscious girl they were carrying in. Followed by their various relations, Al was carrying his cousin, who was limp in his arms. Madam Collins scuttled over, her hair loose behind her.

"Put her there."

Carefully, Albus laid Rose on the bed next to mine. Madam Collins was desperately searching through her cupboards. She passed a bottle to Al.

"Make her drink this." She said to Al, without looking, her nose buried in a book. As Albus coaxed his unresponsive cousin into swallowing the contents of the small green bottle, I beckoned Hugo.

"What happened to her?" Hugo was a quiet boy and I was half expecting him to ignore as he did every summer I spent with the Potters. It wasn't that he was being impolite; he just preferred to keep to himself so I was quite surprised when he answered me.

"There was a fire in the library. Rose ran in after some first year – no idea how she knew he'd be there." I had a feeling I knew. A couple of times before, things she saw in her dreams had occurred a few days later. Not too long ago, that had progressed to the visions that she hated. She wouldn't tell me what she saw anymore – probably because she didn't want to admit it was happening to her – but I would bet my inheritance that she had seen something like this at training earlier this week.

Rose: 

_There was screaming. Shrill and consistent, it pierced my ears. I tried to open my eyes but saw only darkness. I was completely immobilised – any movement I tried to make proved fruitless. There was a coarse material covering my face. As suddenly as it had begun, the screams ended. They were replaced by voices. A man's voice._

"_You changed your mind yet? No?" I wished I could see who he was and who he was hurting. As I desperately thought of some way to release the bonds holding me, the man's voice rang out again, cold and unfeeling. _

"_Crucio!"_

I woke with a start. A light sheen of sweat covered my body. I untangled myself from the sheets and looked around bewildered.

"Rose? You ok?" I turned to the bed next to mine. Scorpius was sat in it, a worried look on his face.

"What did you see?" it always surprised me when he asked that; I was used to everyone else writing it off as nothing more than a bad dream. By the time I had finished telling him, my heart had stopped racing.

"Enough 'bout that – how's your leg?"

Abruptly, he laughed at me.

"What? "

"I'm sorry," he said, struggling to keep a straight face, " it's just you've been out of it for two days and you want to know how my bliddy leg is? Unbelievable!" With that, he burst into fresh laughter.

"Just trying to be nice. I won't make that mistake again."

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius:

Ok, so maybe laughing at her had been a bit extreme but it had just had been so ridiculous. They had been unsure whether the fire, being created by magic, had caused some irreversible damage and she wanted to know if I was ok? I should have known she would have done something like that but I had still been shocked. At first, I'd thought of it as a joke; now that Rose had been ignoring me for the past hour it didn't seem quite as funny.

Every time I had tried to apologise she had shot me that look, warning me to keep my mouth shut. My chance came as a first year left. The girl had been talking to Rose about some problem she had with her classes and left looking significantly happier.

"You never stop do you?" It was true. As far as I was aware Rose was Gryffindor prefect, beater on the quidditch team, in the choir, she mentored the younger Gryffindors, tutored other students and was on the school council. I have no idea how on earth she fitted it all in. Her grades never faltered. Her door was always open to anyone. I was pretty sure she was the one behind half the school events. She didn't do any of it half-hearted either. The girl was a bloody miracle.

"Just because I'm in hospital does not mean things stop for other people Scorpius. They still have to carry on as normal...Besides, it's better if I keep myself busy."

The visions. Of course. They'd started a while ago and remained unnoticed by most people. She'd told me and Al, but he had written it off as nothing to worry about.

As far as I was aware, this was the first time she had been involved in her visions. Normally, she was just a spectator, forced to watch yet unable to help. This time, it seemed she was a part of it. I could tell she was scared about this. Before they were only small things, a lost item, an upset second year, everyday issues; now the visions were approaching with an unprecedented haste. These were darker. These were the problems no one person should have to shoulder.

She was the one to break the silence this time. A game of wizard chess. It was normal, safe. I felt a smile spread across my face. Here, in the empty hospital wing, it was easy to imagine that we were friends again. That, more than winning the game or dodging History of Magic for a week, brought me more happiness than I had felt in a long time.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rose:

There was something calming about being in Scorpius' company. Being in the hospital wing was like existing in our world. For as long as I could remember, I had been surrounded by people. As a child, it had been numerous redheaded relations and Hogwarts was not a particularly quiet place. We were the only two people in the wing and Madam Collins was content to leave us in peace for the majority of the day.

We spent most of our time playing Exploding Snap and Chess. We'd had a couple of visits from Al and the quidditch team – even Nina had dragged herself away from her latest boyfriend to drop off some Chocolate Frogs.

I was still freaked out about the library fire (and by the sounds of it most of the school was still talking about it) but I was more worried by my latest vision. There was now no doubt in my mind that that was what they were. Before I had hoped it was just coincidence. The incident in the library had convinced me beyond any suspicion that I was, somehow, a seer. Great.

"They still haven't worked out who started the fire, you know." I hadn't really being listening to what Lily was saying before she said that. I turned my head to face her so quickly that I'm pretty sure I pulled something.

"I reckon it's got to be one of the older students – I mean who else would be able to cast a charm of that complexity?" she continued. She may love a gossip but stupid was she not.

Of course, I had my own ideas about who had done it but I hoped so much that I was wrong that I had buried them and cast my thoughts to other things. _Please, let me be wrong_, I prayed.

Scorpius:

He didn't visit her until the third day. When Aiden came to the hospital wing, I was struck by how pale he was. His eyes were ringed to the point of looking bruised.

"I didn't think you were coming." Said Rose, her voice hesitant.

"I wasn't going to. But...i just had to check you were ok."

The tension in the air was tangible as I watched the awkward scene unfold. Rose, ever courteous, was the one to break the silence.

"I'm great. I just wish they would work out who did it already."

The room fell into a heavy stillness yet again. I tried my best to disappear. Right now, I wished with all my might that I was invisible. It looked like Rose was thinking the same thing. Time slowed to an unbelievable rate. Several times, Rose opened her mouth to say something but closed it again immediately. What could you say in a situation like this? All I could think of was some really terrible jokes I had gotten from some muggle crackers I had found when I was younger. Somehow, I didn't think that was appropriate.

We were saved by Madam Collins, who insisted that visiting hours were over and that Aiden really had to leave. He looked as relieved as I did when she told him.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," I joked, "Chocolate frog?"

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. **


	10. Chapter 10

Rose:

I had forgotten how hectic my life could get. Things had always been busy, for as long as I could remember. After all, I came from a big family. Someone had always lost something, there was always some drama that needed to be fixed and people to be calmed. The Weasley clan was not quiet. I didn't mind it. Honestly. I found it strangely reassuring to hear all the noise that went on and I had got used to multi-tasking. It was necessary.

For some reason I felt differently when I got out the hospital wing. Suddenly, everyone spoke too loud and I struggled to be patient as I listened to Lily's latest drama. The week I spent in there had completely drained me of any enthusiasm. Of course, I didn't tell anybody. I just got on with it even if it was that little bit harder to drag myself from my bed on a morning. It might have something to do with the fact that I wasn't actually meant to be back in classes yet. Madam Collins was reluctant to let me leave her care. It was only after a lot of persuasion and a few altered test results that she let me return to my dormitory on the promise that I would have lots of bed rest and not do anything too strenuous. She should have known that would never happen. Within five minutes of entering the Gryffindor common room, my cousins had descended, wanting to know all the gossip.

Luckily, James managed to rein them in pretty quickly and I made my escape while he told them some tall tale, shooting him a grateful smile as I did. It was with weary legs that I had climbed the steps to my room and I couldn't help but feel annoyed that the short trip had left me short of breath. It seemed the 'incident', as I had named it, had had a more lasting effect than I wanted to admit. I was grateful to learn that the dorm was empty for once and that no one was there to see my pitiful health. Slowly, with each movement hurting my neglected muscles, I changed into my pyjamas. It took me longer than I had hoped but eventually I could crawl into my bed and sleep, which was all I wanted to do. As I put wand on the nightstand, I saw it. There, next to my clock, was a single flower, identical to the countless others I had received.

I hadn't spoken to Aiden since he visited me and I was glad. He had begun to send small gifts daily, all with an unsigned note attached. I had tried returning them. I had asked Madam Collins to keep him out but still they appeared. Whenever I woke up, another one was at my side. I couldn't understand how one inconsequential flower could cause my stomach to knot in fear but it did. I automatically scanned the room, looking for him, even though I knew I wouldn't. He kept to the shadows, out of sight. At first, I had found it endearing the way he would suddenly appear at my side and wrap his arms around me. Now, knowing he was watching me made me want to run and hide. But where? Somehow, he could even get to me here, where I was meant to be protected by spells and magic. Everyone knew boys could not get into our dormitories but he clearly had.

Knowing exactly what it would say, I unrolled the parchment he had left. It was the same as the countless others he had left. Four words. Four innocent little words that caused panic to sear through my chest.

Come back to me.

I hastily shoved it into the drawer with all the others and turned my back on the flower. With a concentrated effort I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep.

When it came, it offered no comfort. I was trapped in the library, the flames licking at my skin, ripping into it. Screaming at myself to stop, I turned slowly to face the wall. There it was the words seared into the wall. My screams were no longer in my head but there, tangible, snatched from my chest. I read those words again and again as they raced through my mind. They still glowed on the wall, obviously new. _Come back to me. Come back to me. Come back to me._


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry its taken me a long while to publish. I hit a mental block and have been working on some original stuff and my blog. However, with all the Harry Potter frenzy going on at the minute, new ideas began to form and old ones evolved. I'm on vacation at the moment so in between work and school projects, I'm hoping to finish off this story and start a couple more fanfics. I've got another Rose/Scorpius idea I really want to get out where Rose is a lot more feistier than this one and one with a James S. Potter/ OC that has been stuck in my head. Anyway, ramble over. Please review and comment as it never fails to make me smile :)**

**P.S unfortunately, I own nothing**

Scorpius:

I could not get her out of my mind. That week in the hospital wing was driving me insane. It had been so normal, so perfect, so _us._ The old us, from when we totally comfortable sitting together without this uncrossable rift interrupting. It was as if time had reversed and we hadn't taken that leap, hadn't fallen further than we ever thought we could.

When Rose and I had decided we wanted to be a couple, we had sat down and tried to cross every bridge we could think of. What would her family say? What would mine? What if we broke up? Then, in our innocence, we had thought the solution was simple. We would keep it a secret. That way we didn't have to worry about anyone else and could just be us, with a little more kissing than before, of course. We hadn't realized that might be the cause of the problems.

It started off great. The secrecy was exciting to begin with. It was like living in a movie and we thought we had our happy ending. When we passed that initial stage however things begin to race downhill. I would look at the other couples who were just sat together by the lake, holding hands and talking. I wanted that. To be that comfortable and secure in your relationship that you could just…be. It seemed so perfect but quickly became taunting when I realized I would never get that. I could never just kiss her in the corridors.

Pretty soon, we were overwhelmed by the things we hated. We hated the way we had to lie. We hated the excuses. We hated going to a party and having to dance with other people. Nobody knew. There was no one to talk to, to help us work through it and that hate had nowhere to go but at each other.

I still thought we could make it work. It was just a minor issue, we would get through it, I told myself. I wish she had thought the same. We had been fighting, as we normally did. It was silly, trivial but had been so important then. It was nothing really; she had been set up on a blind date by her friends. I said some things, some horrible things and she just snapped.

"Enough Scorpius." She said, no longer shouting and I remember going towards her, ready to make up to put it off until the next time but she had walked to the other side of the classroom, biting her lip as she did. I stood there, not knowing what to say or do, confused.

"I don't mean this. I mean us. I've had enough. I'm sorry." And just like that she left. Leaving me with my mouth open and a broken heart.

Of course, I should have gone after her, made her change her mind. I should have got on my knees and begged her! But I didn't. All I could think of was that I was alone. Not only had I lost my girlfiend, the best thing that ever happened to me, I had lost the girl who made me laugh and smile when all I wanted to do was cry. I felt like that now. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to Al and moan about woman the way I normally did since he would know I'd been with his cousin and I'd probably have a broken nose to match. I couldn't exactly go to Rose for advice and support the way I normally did. I just sat there for hours. I was a shell of a man with a shitload of hurt inside.

I stayed that way for a long time. I survived on automatic. I laughed, I smiled, I joked around but I never once felt any of it. By the time, I felt life seeping back into my body, it was too late. She had moved on and I had lost her.


End file.
